fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Key to the Land of Fairies!
'Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Key to the Land of Fairies! '(プリキュア5☆リボーン：妖精の土地への鍵！''Purikyua 5☆Ribōn: Yōsei no Tochi e no Kagi!'') is the official movie for the ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn ''season. It is the 1st official movie of the ''Reborn Dark Pretty Cures ''franchise, and is the 2nd movie overall. Plot The movie features Pretty Cure going to the Land of Fairies in order to defeat Oni, who has stolen the legendary Fairy Key to take over the Land of Fairies! When the girls meet Oni, he turns the key into another person called Itami. The Cures, however, have the young fairy princess Yousei on their side. In order to find and defeat Oni, Pretty Cure has to defeat Itami to win. Synopsis Yousei was shouting at someone, and was crying as well. She begged the person to "take pity on the Land of Fairies" and "to give the Fairy Key back". The person told Yousei that he would return the key once the legendary warriors Pretty Cure were defeated. Yousei refused, and said that Pretty Cure should not be defeated, and that they give hope to everyone. However, the person grabs her and throws her away. Yousei decided that she needed the Pretty Cure's help, and flew off to find them. Meanwhile, the Pretty Cure were fighting a Kowaina, which was summoned by Princess Akuma. The Cures then fused with their lights (although Cure Starlight used the power of the Dream Tracer) and transformed into their Fusion Forms, and performed Ten Power Attack. After Princess Akuma disappeared, Hidarin and Migirin (in their human forms) came and congratulated the girls on another great win. However, a young girl was watching them, and she wondered if the Cures could help them. The next day, the girls were all having lunch at their school, and they saw Yugure Akuma walk past them, shooting a glare when she did. Yumehara Kibo mentioned that they were so close to finding her older twin sister, Yumehara Nozomi, when the little girl from before came and asked if they were Pretty Cure. The girls were shocked at this. The little girl explained everything. Her name was Yousei, and she was from a magical land called the Land of Fairies, and she was the princess. However, a bad man named Oni had attacked, and had stolen the legendary Fairy Key, which can make your dreams come true within a day. Kibo stood up and said that she wanted to help Yousei save the Land of Fairies, and so they all went there. The Cures had found themselves in a destroyed land, with no one in sight. Kibo noticed that Yousei had shed a tear. She told them to keep going until they found Oni, but Oni had appeared in front of them, and to everyone's shock, he changed the Fairy Key into a girl. The girl introduced herself as Itami, and said that her only objective was to destroy Pretty Cure once and for all. The Cures transformed, and began fighting Itami. During the fight, Cure Starlight noticed pain in Itami's eyes, and asked her what was wrong. Itami was confused at this question, and Cure Starlight asked why she wanted to destroy Pretty Cure. Itami mentioned that she had to, but didn't know why. Cure Starlight smiled and held out her hand, grabbed Itami's own hand and said that they were friends now. Itami led the Cures, mascots and Yousei to the Fairy Palace, where Oni was waiting. Oni was shocked that Itami was now allies with the Cures. In anger, he summoned an orb of black light and threw it at Itami, killing her, with Cure Starlight screaming as she dies. Cure Starlight took the Fairy Key, and held it to her heart, and swore to defeat Oni, for Itami. She then raises the Fairy Key and summons power, which allows her to transform into her Fairy Form. Using her attack, Miracle Fairy Solution, to defeat Oni (who had transformed into his ultimate form earlier on). Everything was now in peace as the land was given back to Yousei. Yousei thanked the Cures for saving the Land of Fairies, and Kibo gave the Fairy Key back to Yousei. However, Kibo shed tears for Itami, and was sad to think that she had failed to save a friend. Her friends told her that it was good that Itami had made a true friend. Characters Pretty Cure * Yumehara Kibo / Cure Starlight * Natsuki Jounetsu / Cure Flare * Kasugano Kaori / Cure Sweet * Akimoto Hiromi / Cure Lotus * Minazuki Kelly / Cure Sapphire Mascots * Hidarin / Kagami Hiroki * Migirin / Kagami Mamoru Villains * Oni * Itami * Princess Akuma / Yugure Akuma * Kowaina Movie Exclusive Characters * Yousei Supporting Characters * Natsuki Rin * Minazuki Karen * Akimoto Komachi * Kasugano Urara Trivia * Miracle Fairy Solution, performed by Miracle Cure Starlight, is a tribute to Starlight Solution, which was performed by Shining Dream, who is actually Starlight's older twin sister. Gallery Official Movie Poster.png|The official movie poster Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures